


Heart Balance

by hktk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: V is going to learn how to be a good boy.





	

“Jihyun.” 

V shivered at the name, at the way the other man said it, at the way the other man’s arms effectively blocked him in on either side of him, fingers splayed delicately and commandingly against the door. One hand reached down to the door handle, and he heard the click of the lock. 

The blinds were closed already. V knew exactly what he had come here for just from that, knew exactly what Jumin wanted. 

He felt a hand on his face, and he couldn’t help tilting his head into it, pressing against the slender fingers. 

“Jumin...” 

“Sorry?” 

“I, I mean... Haha, it’s still embarrassing...  _ Master _ ...” 

Jumin pressed closer, and their breath mingled and mixed together, so hot that it fogged up V’s glasses. Jumin reached a hand up, tenderly taking off the glasses, folding them, and setting them on the table by the door. Jumin was so unbelievably close... V felt his own face heat up, and then he heard a chuckle emanating deep from the other man’s chest. 

“How cute,” Jumin said, breathless. He clicked his tongue, pulling away, and V felt almost too cold—but the comment made him feel warm all over, so he supposed it was a good enough trade off. 

V heard Jumin walk away, back to his desk, where he collapsed into his chair almost over-dramatically. V couldn’t help but chuckle himself, peeling himself off of the door and taking further steps in. 

“I’m a little disappointed in you,” muttered Jumin, and V felt his heart crush down like scrap metal. “You didn’t wear the outfit I got you.”

“Ah... I’m sorry, M... Master.” The word is still delicate on his tongue, still not used to saying a word in such a context. He bowed his head in apology. “I left it at your penthouse since the last time. Besides, it’s a little embarrassing to wear ou tin public.” 

“Are you going against my wishes?” 

V stiffened. “Of course not.” 

There was a beat, and Jumin replied gently, “I’m sorry. Was that too harsh?” V shook his head and Jumin waved him over. “Come here.” 

V obeyed, carefully stepping around the desk and standing in front of the seated Jumin. Jumin, in turn, simply tugged on the other’s shirt, pulling him down to sit on his lap. V struggled a bit to get comfortable before standing up again, settling back down in a straddling position.  

Jumin held his face again, rubbing soft circles against his cheeks with his thumb. “You are my everything. I told you that you can be truthful when I do something wrong.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong...” 

“I know you, Jihyun. Sometimes I get ahead of myself. We’re both still learning how we can do this, after all.” 

V nodded, and Jumin pulled his hands away, though his fingers lingered and trailed down his neck. V let his eyes flutter closed at the sensation. Fingers had been around his neck before, but when Jumin did it, he felt no ill will. 

Jumin’s hands went further down, following the curves of V’s chest. Even further still, until they rested on either of V’s outer thighs. 

Although he could not see very well anymore, Jihyun lidded his eyes, curved his chest forward like a cat, pressed deeper into Jumin. “I want to please you, Master.” 

“Aah... And I, you.” 

One hand reached up, pressing into the back of V’s neck, pulling him down, guiding his lips to Jumin’s own. V placed his hands on Jumin’s shoulders, digging his nails in lightly as he returned the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Jumin licked along V’s bottom lip, and V shivered once more, opening his mouth to his  _ master _ . 

Their tongues intertwined, and V only dug his nails in harder. Jumin hissed, and V let up. He pulled away, out of breath; the same could be said for Jumin, though he didn’t look quite as disheveled. 

“You’re easy to fluster.” 

V’s cheeks lit up, and he pulled his hands away, covering his face. Jumin grabbed his wrists, a little roughly, pulling them away. 

“Very easy. Let me see your face.” 

V gave up trying to hide his face, especially after the command. Jumin still held onto his wrists, loosening his grip but otherwise holding him there. 

“I wish I could see you,” V said lowly. 

“It’s not the time to talk about that. What matters is that I can see you... I want to preserve how you look forever, etch it into my mind so that whenever I close my eyes, I see your flustered face.” 

That served to only fluster him more. 

Jumin let go of one of his wrists, grabbing something off his desk. Soon, V heard a shutter sound, and he gasped. 

“Now I won’t have to memorize you.” 

“Haha, you’re terrible at taking photos though...” V admitted. “Did you get my good side?” 

“Every side of you is good.” Another shutter sound, and V shied away. Jumin tightened his grip around the one wrist, and V bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes again. 

“I’m sorry,” said V, “for trying to turn away.” 

“Look at me.” 

V opened his eyes again, wide and still sincere, and Jumin’s blurry face came into view. A few more shutter sounds, and then Jumin set his phone back down onto the desk. He tugged at V’s hand, and V, in turn, leaned back down for another heated kiss. 

Once Jumin pulled away, he muttered something beneath his breath and started pushing V off. V complied, standing there awkwardly. Jumin’s fingers were deft, undoing V’s pants and tugging them down, along with his underwear. 

“Kneel under my desk.” 

V had done this once before. He complied again, getting into a comfortable position, and he reached up to undo Jumin’s own pants. Jumin, actually, swatted his hands away. 

“Did I say you could do that?”

“I’m sorry, Master.” 

“Pleasure yourself.” 

“Wh-What?” 

This, however, was new. He withdrew his hands, looking up at Jumin with careful eyes. 

“Assistant Kang should be coming in soon to give me a report. I want you to touch yourself and not stop, even when she comes in.” 

“Jumin...” 

“Will you comply or not?” Jumin’s voice was filled with authority. How could he say no to that? He had to play the role. Besides... the idea was, surprisingly, a little exciting to him. 

Jihyun nodded, messed with his pants a little more, eventually deciding to just take them off altogether. One hand on the ground, he took his half-hard cock into his grip, beginning to stroke. 

“Good boy.” 

The words made his breath catch in his throat, and he paused momentarily, trying to take every sensation in. Jumin shifted in his seat, setting both legs on either side of V, framing him. He heard a belt buckle, but he didn’t dare look up. He closed his eyes, fingers moving over the tip. He worked at himself, getting himself fully hard, when he heard a knock at the door. 

It opened. He heard the clacking of heels against the pristine hardwood floor. “Mr. Han, here is the report you requested.” 

V didn’t stop. He was ordered not to. He used the back of his free hand to cover his mouth, stopping the little sounds that had been previously escaping his lips. Sweat rolled off his back, clinging to his shirt, and he swore in his head because he didn’t take his jacket off first. 

“Oh, it’s so dark in here, Mr. Han. Your eyesight is going to go bad.” 

Jaehee walked closer. He moved harder, tightening his grip around himself. 

“Thank you, Assistant Kang.” 

“Did V leave?” he heard Jaehee ask. “I thought I saw him come in here.” 

“Yes, he did. He only had to drop something off.” 

“I see.” A pause. “I’ll be taking my leave then.” Footsteps fading away. 

“Hold on.” 

The footsteps stopped. V cursed underneath his breath, flipping his hand over and covering his mouth fully. Jumin rolled the chair in closer, and he leaned his elbows on the desk. 

“I want to talk to you about a new cat business. I want to propose it to the board soon, so I want the materials prepared quickly.” 

“Do we have to talk now? I’m a little busy with other things.” 

“ _ Yes _ . Now is the most opportune time.” 

V realized Jumin’s game at that point. He wanted to keep Jaehee here for as long as possible, didn’t he? For some reason, his hand only moved faster, excited by the thought of possibly... 

Jaehee sighed. “What is it about this time?” 

“Makeup. For cats.” 

If Jihyun wasn’t currently trying to get off, he would’ve laughed. Instead, as Jaehee drew closer, he quieted down more, really stroking himself. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, and he shuddered. Biting down on his lip so he didn’t make a peep, he grabbed Jumin’s leg, feeling him stiffen under his grip. 

“Mr. Han? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. Now, about the makeup. It needs to be safe for cats, first of all... Are you taking notes, Assistant Kang?” 

There was another sigh heard and the ruffling of paper, as if a notebook was taken out. Jaehee stepped even closer, and for some reason, that put V nearly over the edge. 

He was so close, yet he had to be so quiet. Jumin droned on and on about the cat project, and Jaehee scribbled in the notebook, taking notes as instructed. 

“Did you get all that?” Jumin asked Jaehee. “I want to start on it right away.” 

“Of course, Mr. Han. Shall I take my leave now?” 

“One more thing—”

V listened to Jumin’s voice, focusing on it, turning the words inside out in his head so that they spoke to him instead. He thought of Jumin talking to him, only to him, in bed, only to  _ him _ and no one else, and that put him, definitely, over the edge. 

He came, all over the floor with some getting on one of Jumin’s shoes. He clenched his jaw together, but failed to keep all of his moan in, a little part of it escaping. Jumin cleared his throat, and he waved a hand. 

“Actually, Ms. Kang, that will be all.” 

“Good night, Mr. Han. I’ll get started right away.” 

The door open and shut, and V let out all of his breath he had been holding. “J... Jumin... Haa...” 

Jumin rolled the chair away, and V heard another picture being taken. 

“Jumin...” 

“Who’s that?” 

“...  _ Master _ .” He huffed and puffed, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes from all the exhaustion already, mainly due to having to have been so quiet. Still, it was enticing, and he would probably do something similar again in the future... He reached his not-dirty hand up, the one that was on the leg, to his thigh. 

“You did good,” praised Jumin. “Excellent, even.” 

V’s already flushed cheeks flushed even more.  The praise was almost too much, and he whined, collapsing against Jumin’s leg. “Can I come out now?” 

“Of course. Here.” Jumin took his hand, interlacing their fingers together, and tugged, helping V to stand. 

V could feel Jumin’s eyes on him, scrutinizing him every which way. But he stood his ground, shutting his own eyes and taking a deep breath. Jumin squeezed his hand comfortingly. 

“My knees hurt now,” mumbled V. 

“Aren’t you on your knees often nowadays?” 

He stumbled over his next words. “F-For prayer!” 

Jumin stood up, wrapping his arms around him, letting go of his hand. Whispering into V’s ear, he said: “Please, won’t you get on your knees again and pray to me?” 

A shiver ran up V’s spine, and he nodded almost immediately. Jumin pressed a smiling kiss to V’s neck, and another shiver... But he listened to the other man, getting back onto his sore knees. He reached out, pulling down Jumin’s already undone pants and then his boxers. They dropped of their own accord after a certain point, and Jumin leaned against the desk. 

V didn’t start right away. No. He first felt his way with his hands, running them up and down his thighs, trailing his fingertips along his inner thighs. Jumin grunted, leaning further onto the desk. V knew all of Jumin’s ‘sweet spots’ already that it was easy to rile him up just as he did to him. 

He pressed gentle kisses to his inner thigh, with Jumin making more quiet sounds deep in his throat, leading up to the ‘main course’. 

V took the other into his mouth. Surprisingly, Jumin was already almost completely hard, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation to behold. In fact, he preferred it this way. He swirled his tongue around the tip, hands bracing himself against Jumin’s thighs. 

Slowly, Jumin’s hands tangled in his hair. The touch was tender, caring, yet still dominant, pulling. Gentle authority. That’s the best way to describe Jumin, V thought, as Jumin pulled him closer. V scrunched his eyes shut, brows furrowing, as he tried to take in as much as he could. 

He choked a little, and Jumin released him, hands going back to the edge of the desk. “Sorry,” V heard him mumble, though it was apparently hard to get the word out from the sound of it. 

V didn’t pull away or even acknowledge it, other than looking up at him from below his lashes. He wished he could see his face so bad, as he’d never seen him like this... But now, everything’s too blurry. 

No time to think about that. 

“Jihyun—!”

After plenty of ministrations, V’s hair was pulled again—this time backwards, off of Jumin. He winced, and Jumin grabbed one of the hands on his thighs, leading it. V realized that Jumin was close, especially with the way he was breathing, the ragged, sensual way that got V’s heart racing. 

“Ji... Jihyun... Please. Finish it.” 

Jumin was still trying to act tough, but his facade had been completely broken at this point. His hair was probably a mess, his suit ruined and crinkled, with a face as hot as V’s own. 

V stroked him, doing as he was told. He half wished he’d let him swallow it for once, but Jumin was always scared of letting him do that for some reason. Every so often, he’d lean forward to wash his tongue over the tip, and Jumin  _ moaned _ . V almost lost his concentration then and there, but he tried to focus, focused on Jumin’s breathing, on the way Jumin’s thighs shook, on how he was still pulling at his hair ever-so softly. 

“I’m—!”

Then, it was all over. At the last moment, V looked up at him, tilted his head, opened his mouth. Jumin came all over his face, some getting into his mouth, and he swallowed  _ that _ . It wasn’t...unpleasant at all. He found, actually, that he enjoyed it quite a bit... 

Jumin stood there for a little while longer before he reached behind him, presumably to get the phone again. V remained how he was, looking like a deer caught in headlights this time, just for Jumin. He even opened his mouth again, letting his tongue loll out a little, and then, after the first snapshot, he smiled, and another picture was taken. 

“You’re...adorable,” Jumin breathed. He grabbed at V’s hand still on his thigh, lacing their fingers together, as he crouched down. A towel was on V’s face, wiping and cleaning him up with such a soft, tender touch. V let his eyes close again. 

“Oh, it’s in your hair... Ah, I hope there are no reporters out there.” 

V dared to say: “Let them see.” 

Jumin’s hand paused. “... You’re right. I want them to know you’re mine, and only mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa i haven't written nsfw in forever aaaaaaaa  
> this was a request!


End file.
